


A Touch of Destiny

by sheraiah



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheraiah/pseuds/sheraiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's gone, Barbossa's back, Elizabeth is distant, and Will is both drunk and confused. Tia Dalma takes him in hand. Rum and heartache can make for strange bedfellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Destiny

Title: A Touch of Destiny  
Rating: NC-17  
Author: sheraiah  
Genre: POTC: DMC  
Pairing: Will/Tia Dalma  
Warnings: explicit het sex  
Summary: Rum and heartache can make strange bedfellows.

 

 

~

 

He was more than a little drunk, Will realized, as he swayed from the main room of the ramshackle hut out onto the rickety landing that led to the dingy he had arrived in. Wrapping an arm around a post, he leaned heavily into it, resting his forehead against its rough surface and closing his eyes. It didn’t help; Jack and the Pearl were still gone. Elizabeth had still kissed Jack. They were still gallows fodder as far as the Crown was concerned. His father was still in Davy Jones’ clutches. He turned his head to look up at the stars through a break in the treetops, his temple still resting against the pole. He hadn’t managed to help Elizabeth, himself, or anyone else. In fact, he had made it worse. 

 

A rattling snore sounded from the hut behind him. Gibbs, he thought. Elizabeth had succumbed to the rum and her weariness before any of the pirates had and he and Gibbs had placed her in a hammock, out of the way of the rest of the heavily drinking group. Barbossa had taken his leave shortly after, the monkey riding his shoulder. Then Gibbs and the rest had made short work of Tia Dalma’s supply of rum. Surprisingly, the strange woman made no protest, she simply watched with a half smile on her face. She’s as crazy as Jack, the blacksmith thought woozily, just in a different way. He closed his eyes to stop himself from tilting like the night sky was doing. 

 

“You’re de last one standing, Will Turner,” the heavily accented voice of Tia Dalma drifted through the rum-induced haze that fogged his senses. A soft hand caressed his cheek before coming to rest on his shoulder. “De weight of de world is on your shoulders now, and you are weary.” The hand gently smoothed his brow. “And heart-sore ‘cause you tink your lady-love love someone else.” 

 

“I saw her kissing him. I’d expect it of Jack, he’s a pirate through and through, but Elizabeth…..”

 

“Oh, yes, Jack Sparrow, him a rogue. But don’ be so quick to judge your lady. Tings are not always as dey seem.” He opened his eyes to squint at her. She grinned. “Come inside, Will Turner. I got a tonic for dat broken heart of yours.” Taking hold of his arm, she draped it over her shoulder and guided him back into her home.

 

 

~

 

Will stared woozily at the slowly turning ceiling of Tia Dalma’s bedroom wondering what kind of tonic she was brewing that he needed to take while lying down. It’s so hot in here, he thought. Rolling onto his side, he shrugged out of everything but his pants, pushing them away with a grunt. He rolled back onto his stomach to spare the still healing lash marks on his back. That was a bit better; at least he could feel a breeze now.

 

“Dere, now, Tia Dalma’s got someting for dat back of yours, too. You jus’ relax now, I take good care of you!” 

 

Something cool and sweet smelling was gently smoothed onto the welts left by the whip and he sighed, the residual pain leaving as if it had never been. Soft lips grazed his shoulder as hands slid down his sides. He rolled onto his side, eyes opening wide at the rush of arousal the touches sent through his body. Tia Dalma looked back at him, an enigmatic smile gracing her face.

 

“You are a beautiful man, Will Turner,” she said running her hand down his bare chest. “Too beautiful to be alone tonight. Let me give you some of dat ‘tonic’.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, deftly parting them and sliding her tongue into the deepest recesses of his mouth.

 

Tea, he thought, she tastes like strong, sweet tea. He buried his hands into the ropes of her hair, returning the smoldering kiss with equal fervor. She moaned appreciatively, reaching up to grasp one of his hands and guide it to her bosom. He slipped it into her bodice, marveling at the softness of her skin. She purred like a cat, loosening the garment to give him better access. So soft, he thought, caressing the full globes with their stiffening peaks. 

 

Breaking the kiss, she pulled away abruptly. Startled, he opened his eyes again just in time to see her dress drop to the floor, leaving her bare to his gaze. Her skin was the color of coffee with a touch of cream and he stared, fascinated, as she stalked back to him, laying down atop him, her breasts crushed delightfully into his chest. It was his turn to moan as he crushed her to him and kissed her fiercely.

 

“Ah,” she said, grinning down at him as she sifted enough to reach down and grasp the arousal straining his breeches, “I knew you had a fire in you!”

 

Deftly, she rid him of the barrier between them, pausing a moment to openly admire him before settling atop him again, this time straddling his hips her wet warmth causing him to buck under her. Slowly, she ground into him, coating the underside of his erection with her juices and drawing groans from his lips. Restlessly, his hands roamed her body, exploring feverishly. She leaned down, fastening her mouth on his nipple and he cried out breathlessly, making her grin against his skin. Ever so slowly, she raised up again, reaching down to grasp him and guiding him to her center. Still moving at her maddening pace, she sank down, sheathing him in moist, velvet warmth. He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he gripped her hips. She rode him hard, peaking seconds before he did and riding out his climax before collapsing onto his chest.

 

“You rest now, sweet William,” she whispered against his lips. “Everyting goin’ to be all right.”

 

 

The End, for now.


End file.
